


Tease Me

by LightsOut



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Cherik - Freeform, Eating, Fluff, Mind Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 08:50:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2061735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightsOut/pseuds/LightsOut





	Tease Me

Erik only had himself to blame. He was the one who said that he’d never tried it before and Charles had insisted that they had to get some right then and there. Erik supposed that he could’ve put more work into protesting and saying that it wasn’t necessary but Charles was adamant. As usual Charles had gotten his way.

Charles then stood in the kitchen for a long time being surprisingly domestic. He was standing over a large pot and he repeatedly insisted that Erik was going to enjoy it. Erik was dubious but he indulged Charles’ whim with a slight smile and he just went back to his newspaper.

Eventually Charles placed a large plate in the centre of the kitchen table when he was finished and the children descended on the plate like they were starving which Erik knew wasn’t true in the slightest. Before any of them could grab the plate Charles ordered them all to stop and they fell back sulking. Charles transferred one of them from the big plate onto a small plate and he slid it over to Erik. Erik raised one eyebrow in question.

Charles pointed out, “You’re the one who said that you’ve never tried it before so I think that you should have the first one.”

Erik rolled his eyes but he pulled the small plate closer. It was only one piece of corn but when Erik had casually remarked that he’d never tried it Charles had reacted like it was a great tragedy. Erik couldn’t have felt more self-conscious as everyone was staring at him but pressure was no big deal to him. He lifted the butter soaked vegetable and he tentatively took a bite.

He grunted slightly and said with genuine surprise, “It’s quite good.”

Charles clapped his hands together, “I told you, my friend.”

Everyone sat down at the table and took a piece. Erik ate his slowly as he watched the others devour them but it was Charles that held his interest. He didn’t eat as quickly as the children but he took his time like Erik. Erik watched as that pink tongue slipped out to catch a drop of melted butter.

Charles caught Erik watching and he winked, “I said that it was good.”

Erik’s thoughts were definitely not as pure as Charles so he just grunted and looked down at his hands. He really tried not to look again but he did anyway and he saw those teal eyes close in pleasure as he sucked on the corn to catch some more of the butter. Erik tore his eyes away and he finished his quickly so that he could get out of the room.

As he left he was thinking _Not Charles… not like that… it’s not fair on him… he’s not interested… Goddamn food._

He heard Charles gasp and he just hoped that he’d not been thinking loud enough for Charles to hear. He didn’t want to talk to Charles about unwelcome thoughts. He didn’t see anyone again until he walked into Charles’ study that evening for their chess match. He went straight to the whiskey and he poured himself a large glass.

Charles grinned at him, “Aren’t the children doing well with their training Erik?”

Erik grunted in response and sat down in the chair opposite to Charles. During the afternoon the images of Charles with the corn had become something a lot different but hiding in his room just wasn’t Erik’s style. Erik was sitting in front of the white pieces for a change and he considered his first move. He liked to try and catch Charles off guard although he know that it was practically impossible. Charles crossed his legs underneath the table and his foot brushed Erik’s calf. Erik jumped slightly at the unexpected touch and Charles muttered an apology although he seemed distracted. Erik made his move.

Charles smirked at the board, “Did you enjoy your treat this afternoon Erik?”

Erik shouldn’t have worn his black turtleneck sweater. He was too warm and the material was uncharacteristically uncomfortable. Usually it was a lot more comfortable.

Erik nodded, “It was very good Charles. Thank you.”

Charles continued, “I only ask because you left in a hurry. The children ate the rest of them I’m afraid.”

Erik closed his eyes briefly and gave Charles a tight smile, “I’m fine. I just had a bit of a headache.”

Charles was grinning, “Erik, I can read your mind. I know that’s not why you left.”

Erik scowled, “It’s not a game Charles. You don’t have to be worried about me acting on any thoughts I might have. I wouldn’t want to ruin your precious reputation. I do have some self-control.”

Charles crossed his legs again, brushing against Erik’s calf. He practically purred, “Well, that would be a shame.”

Erik froze and said slowly, “What?”

Charles looked up, his teal eyes sparkling with mischief, “I said that it would be a shame. Especially after those thoughts that you had. I’ve been in my room all afternoon as well Erik.”

Erik’s expression was hard which didn’t seem to be putting off Charles at all as the professor gently trailed his hand across Erik’s thigh underneath the table. Erik felt like growling and telling Charles to stop teasing but he was prevented by the door opening suddenly.

Raven was in the doorway and Charles was sitting upright again. There was a certain light in Charles eyes but the rest of him was completely casual as he greeted his sister, “Good evening Raven. Is there something that we can help you with?”

Raven shook her head, “I just wanted to see if you were feeling better.”

Charles grinned, “I am feeling much better, thank you. You’d better go and get some sleep. Training starts early tomorrow.”

Raven nodded and smiled, “Goodnight Charles. Goodnight Erik.”

Erik nodded, not trusting himself to speak, and she closed the door. After a few seconds Erik flipped the lock without getting up or looking at it and he glared at Charles, “That wasn’t funny Charles.”

Charles shrugged and stood up. He walked around the table and he straddled Erik’s lap. He murmured, “It wasn’t supposed to be Erik.”

Erik didn’t give Charles the opportunity to kiss him first as he slid his hand around the man’s neck and he pulled him closer for a bruising kiss. Erik couldn’t stifle the urge to mark Charles after the teasing. Erik wasn’t a soft man in any sense of the word.

Charles shifted closer and smiled against Erik’s moving lips. Charles projected to Erik _Not being soft can come in handy right now._

Erik growled and replied _Don’t make jokes. You’ll ruin the mood Professor X._

Charles chuckled _Whatever you say Magneto. Don’t you think that this sort of thing is better suited for the bedroom?_

_Clearly I’m not doing a good enough job if you’re coherent enough to think all of that._

Erik’s hands slipped down to grip Charles ass and the front of his trousers opened without Erik touching them. Charles laughed breathlessly _That’s a groovy trick._

Erik nipped at Charles’ bottom lip and pulled back to breathe, “We really need to talk about your use of the word ‘groovy’. Especially in situations like this.”

Charles wriggled on Erik’s lap just to create a bit of teasing friction and he started tracing Erik’s jawline with his mouth, “I can think of a way for you to stop me talking altogether.”

Charles sat back and Erik traced his puffy lips with the tips of his fingers. There was no way that he could’ve possibly hidden his smug smile. Erik pointed to his temple, “Would you care to show me?”

Suddenly the teasing professor looked a little bit nervous, “Are you sure?”

Erik grinned, “You saw my thoughts earlier.”

Charles leant forward to kiss Erik a lot more gently than Erik had kissed him and suddenly Erik was gripping the arms of the chair as his mind was overloaded with images of him and Charles. There was everything that Erik had imagined and a few that he’d not even considered and the images were hitting him relentlessly. His knuckles were white as he gripped the chair.

_Charles on his knees…_

_Erik spread-eagled on black bed-sheets…_

_Charles pressed against the bookcase…_

_Erik whispering exactly what he was going to do…_

_Charles shuddering on top of Erik…_

_Erik writhing with his eyes closed…_

Image after image assaulted him until the stream suddenly stopped and Erik had the sensation of returning to himself. He was panting and his eyesight was blurry. Finally he focused on Charles who looked distraught. Charles was running shaking fingers through Erik’s hair and Erik finally managed to pick up on what he was saying, “I’m so sorry Erik. I got carried away. I didn’t mean to hurt you or to send so much.”

Erik put his hand across Charles mouth to shut him up for a second. He took a deep breath and then he dropped both hands down onto Charles hips, “It’s alright Charles. I’m fine. I’m just a little bit overwhelmed. What was that one involving black liquorice? I’d like to see it again.”

Charles looked nervous but when he asked if Erik was sure he nodded confidently. Charles’ cheeks flushed with colour, “Do you mean this one?”

_Erik watched as Charles tied one wrist to the headboard and then the other. Erik had a smirk on his face the entire time while Charles took great care in making sure that he was secured. Charles had insisted that handcuffs were pointless since that Erik would be able to break them easily even without his power and rope was too uncomfortable. Erik would’ve been okay with the rope but Charles had come up with an alternative idea. Apparently the professor had a thing for sweets and he was a fan of liquorice. Personally Erik hated the stuff but so long as he didn’t have to eat it he could handle being tied up with it. He was pleasantly surprised at the strength of it and privately he wondered if Charles had tried this before._

_He tugged gently on his bonds and continued to smirk at the professor. Erik was naked whereas Charles was still wearing everything including his waistcoat. Erik was a great fan of the show which involved Charles stripping slowly and he wasn’t disappointed. Charles left his clothes on the floor and Erik’s stomach clenched in anticipation. Charles crawled onto the bed and he caressed Erik’s chest and stomach with light, teasing caresses._

_Erik ordered huskily, “Kiss me Charles.”_

_Charles chuckled and lightly tongued Erik’s left nipple, “You’re all tied up. I’m pretty sure that you’re not the one who is supposed to be giving the orders.”_

_Erik chuckled darkly, “Are you saying that you don’t want to kiss me?”_

_Charles gripped Erik’s thigh and grinned wickedly, “Not yet. I have other things in mind.”_

_Erik hissed as Charles took him into his mouth. Charles hummed against the head of Erik’s cock gently like the tease that he loved to be and Erik’s back stretched of the bed._

_Charles patted Erik’s thigh and drew back, “You’re always trying to take control.”_

_Erik winked, “You love it when I take control.”_

_Charles slipped one finger into Erik’s mouth and Erik sucked on it playfully. Charles slipped it out, swapping it for another finger, “I do love it when you take control which is why I want to show you how it feels to be on the other side.”_

_Charles was content to just focus on Erik’s front. He wasn’t sure how comfortable Erik would be with the thought of Charles inside him so he focused his attention on other things. He twisted Erik’s nipples just enough to heighten the pleasure of Charles sliding his mouth down onto Erik’s cock. Erik was surprisingly vocal but there were no demands. It was mostly just grunting and groaning that was more sensual than Charles would’ve guessed._

_When he finally worked Erik to completion and Erik was spent Charles rested his head against Erik’s thigh and they were both panting as they looked up at the ceiling. Erik felt his strength come back gradually and he noticed that Charles almost looked like he was in pain. Erik tugged and pulled on the bonds, “Untie me Charles. Untie me and I’ll take care of you.”_

_Charles dragged himself slowly up the bed and he weakly tugged at the liquorice, “I’ll have to cut them. I don’t know where the scissors are.”_

_Erik growled, “Get me out of these Charles. Eat through them if you have to.”_

_Charles curled around Erik and thrust against his thigh. He practically whined, “I should’ve kept the scissors within reaching distance.”_

_Erik cursed, “For god’s sake Charles. Either get me out of here or do something about it yourself.”_

_Charles propped himself up on his elbow so that Erik could see all of him. He gave Erik a cheeky grin and wrapped a hand around himself, “Well, since that you asked so nicely.”_

Erik’s awareness dawned slowly and he was definitely straining the limits of his trousers. Just before he tackled Charles to the floor he raised an eyebrow, “You put a lot of thought into that one you tease.”


End file.
